


To Hear You Breathing

by AnnieMantic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sleepy boyfriends are sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMantic/pseuds/AnnieMantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you <i>don't</i> want to murder your friend when they call you at 3am in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hear You Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep. I do this kind of thing a lot and I thought it would be cute if Kuroko did the same thing.  
> Thanks for reading!

_Bzzt bzzt._

As he was pulled out of sleep, Kagami groaned, his eyes screwing up almost in retaliation against the buzzing directly next to his ear. It was a text message, and by his guessing it was also about 2am. Fuck whoever it was. It could wait until morning. Wriggling his toes as he stretched his legs, he rolled over and away from his annoyance of a mobile device and pulled his quilt tighter around himself and began to drift back off into the welcoming embrace of slumber. 

_…bzzt bzzt. ___

_“Uuugrh.”_

Rubbing a hand over his face, the red-head flopped over on his back and groped for his phone, squinting as he flipped it open and the screen lit up. It was 3:12am. _Bollocks._ He tapped blindly at the buttons, opening the text message and allowing his eyes to adjust to the light before attempting to read it. 

_Is Kagami-kun awake?_

“Fucking hell, Kuroko…” Kagami groused, pushing himself into sitting position, his back pressed against his headboard as he stared at the phone in his hand. What the heck was Kuroko doing up so late? And for that matter, what was he doing texting _him?_ What _sane_ person was awake at 3am?! It was unnatural, and stupid, and by _god_ Kuroko better have had a good reason to wake him up. Kagami was almost about to shut the phone, throw it across the room _(and be done with the damn thing, phone’s are useless anyway)_ when he noticed that Kuroko had sent him another message on the tail of the first. 

_…I need someone to talk to._

Huh. Blinking, Kagami allowed himself two seconds for the words to sink in before moving his sleep-clumsy fingers into typing a response. 

_I am now, bastard. What do you want?_

Sighing, he made to put the phone aside and maybe get up to get a drink when the small device buzzed in his hand. It was almost as if Kuroko was sat on the other end, staring at his phone and waiting for the reply. 

_I apologise for waking Kagami-kun up._

_I didn’t know who else to call._

Surprise. 

_Why? Kuroko, what’s wrong?_

No sooner had the message been sent when the phone lit up, the caller ID displaying ‘Kuroko.’ Sighing and slumping down into his bed, Kagami hit the answer button. 

“Kuroko?” 

“Yes, it’s me. Hello, Kagami-kun.” 

“You better have a good reason for calling me, Kuroko. Do you have any idea what time it is?!” 

Grumbling, Kagami kicked his blankets from his legs before reaching for his bed-side lamp, clicking on the light and hoisting himself from his bed. Maybe he would go for that drink. Depending on what pressing matter Kuroko had to bother him with at 3:15 in the morning, he could use one. That, and he was thirsty. 

“I apologise, Kagami-kun. It’s just…” Padding through his apartment, flicking on lights as he went, Kagami wedged the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled his fridge open. Maybe he’d have milk. 

“I, um.” 

Grabbing a glass, Kagami paused. Kuroko sounded very unsure. That was weird. Despite his quiet and stoic attitude, Kuroko was one of the most deceivingly confident people Kagami had ever met, and never sounded like he was doubting himself. Kagami set the glass alongside the milk bottle and propped his hip against the counter. 

“Kuroko? What’s wrong?” 

“…I had a nightmare.” 

_Jesus Christ._ Rolling his eyes, Kagami poured himself a glass of milk before putting the bottle back in the fridge and taking a long sip. Kuroko called him up for _that? Really?_ He was sixteen years old, dammit! Surely too old to be freaking out over a simple nightmare, and _certainly_ old enough to deal with it alone, like a normal human being. 

“Seriously? That’s why you woke me up at 3 in the morning? Jeez Kuroko, nightmares aren’t that bad! You wake up, realise the scary shit isn’t real and go back to sleep, not wake up your friends to bitch about it.” 

“I _needed_ to wake you up, Kagami-kun.” 

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” 

“ Because…“ Another pregnant pause. Kagami almost growled and hung up before Kuroko managed out in a small voice, “because something bad happened to Kagami-kun and I needed to hear your voice to make sure you were okay.” 

Kagami froze, glass held part-way to his lips. Kuroko had a nightmare about _him?_ Something so frightening happened in his subconscious that he needed to hear Kagami’s voice just to set him at ease? Sighing, Kagami clicked out the lights and headed back to bed, placing his milk on the side and sliding back into bed. He shut his lamp off and lay down, phone balanced on the side of his head as he pulled his quilt around him. 

“What happened, Kuroko?” 

“That’s…not important.” 

“I’m curious.” He paused. “…Please?” 

“…We were at the Winter Cup. It was game against Yosen. Murasakibara-kun had knocked you to the ground and dunked the basketball so hard he broke the hoop, and you were underneath. It fell, and…” 

Kagami felt his heart clench. That had definitely been a close call. He’d rolled out of the way as the ring was falling and was clear of it with plenty of time to spare before it hit the court, but the thought of himself trapped beneath it made his toes curl. He would’ve broken more than a few bones, or worse. And Kuroko was dreaming about that? About him getting hurt? 

No. Not a dream. A nightmare. It was Kuroko’s nightmare of him getting hurt… Kagami breathed out gently, his heart quivering in his chest. 

“I’m okay, Kuroko. It didn’t happen. I’m fine, see?” 

“I know. I just needed to hear your voice and make sure. 

I was scared.” 

“I know, Kuroko. But I’m here.” 

Kagami heard blankets rustling down the phone; the sound of Kuroko getting more comfortable in bed. The idea of his small, blue-haired teammate sitting bolt upright in bed, clutching Nigou’s fur and trying calm his heart rate and not to tear up, trying his best to overcome his mind’s own cruel deceit before caving and bothering Kagami because he _had to know…_ It was a painful image that Kagami promptly locked away. He never wanted to see Kuroko upset like that, even if it was his own imagination. Maybe that would be his nightmare, too. 

“You going to be okay?” he said softly, voice rough with tiredness as he rubbed his head into his pillow, eyes fluttering shut. He could hear Kuroko breathing down the phone. It was soothing, although he couldn’t stop the traitorous little voice in the back of his mind whispering that it would be nicer if it were at his side, curled to his front, a chest rising and falling in sync with his own. Kuroko would never be scared then; Kagami would fight off his nightmares himself if he had to- 

“I think so. But maybe, if Kagami-kun doesn’t mind…” 

“Yeah, Kuroko?” 

“Could I perhaps stay on the line until I fall asleep? Having Kagami-kun near is…comforting.” 

Kagami smiled to himself. 

“Sure, Kuroko.” 

Both boys ended up falling asleep. Kuroko’s phone-bill was huge, but neither of them minded. They couldn't remember sleeping so well in a long time. 


End file.
